Final Goodbye
by Frek
Summary: Reb says goodbye to Yuna


Disclaimer: I'm really not sure who owns them, but it's definately not me!  
  
Rating: G (but depressing)  
  
Summary: Reb deals with the death of Yuna.  
  
**note**- The words between *'s are a character's thoughts.  
  
Final Goodbye's  
  
  
Reb sat in his room, totally in shock. Yuna was gone. Until this day, that phrase had never even entered Reb's mind. Everyone seemed to be sobbing and crying, even Bren. Reb, though, sat quiet and tearless, this scared Reb. *Why aren't I crying? Why doesn't this bother me?* Reb asked himself. *Because,* he answered himself, *I won't let myself believe it's true.*   
  
Reb flashed back to the accident. The Deepwater had gone through a rough patch of hyperspace, and some of the hull had been ruptured in a particularly bad spell. While the crew began the routine of repair and maintenance, the day had seemed pretty good at the time. Zack had gone down to do some minor repairs to Gen's core. Gret and Lise had gone to check on the gene bank, and   
  
Bren was busying him self with the weapons systems. Reb had been in command, arguing with Yuna about what they could do to prevent damage from rough hyperspace in the future. As per usual, the fight was getting them absolutely nowhere. Finally Gret and Lise came to command, following the sound of screaming, and put an end to the fight.  
  
"Hold it!" Gret had practically screamed at them.  
  
Reb and Yuna had both fallen silent at this out burst from Gret, and, as he recalled with a sad smile, had looked down sheepishly like children being scolded.   
  
"Reb, would you please go check on the engine systems. Yuna could you please go see about the gapping holes in the Deepwater's hull?" Lise had asked calmly, ever the peacemaker.  
  
"Yeah," was their unison answer, which made them both blush.  
  
Looking back on his memories Reb was finally begining to feel the full weight of the fact that Yuna, his Yuna, was gone forever. Tears finally filled his eyes as he remembered what he almost and should have said.  
  
Yuna and Reb were walking down the corridor on their way to the shuttle bay. There was actually a strained silence between the two co-captians. For some odd reason Reb was getting this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, but nothing was wrong. Reb kept stealing nervous glances at Yuna, unsure, not for the first time of what to say. At that moment Reb had this weird urge to tell Yuna how he really felt about her, to make things right.   
  
"Yuna, I.." Reb began a little awkwardly. When Yuna turned her gaze upon him, though, Reb couldn't get up the nerve to tell her the truth.  
  
"think you should be careful out there, there may still be some rough patches of space yet." Reb finished a little too quickly.  
  
Yuna gave Reb an odd look, but finally answered, "I will."  
  
That was the last thing Yuna said to him. It was the last thing she would ever say to him again. The tears began to fall now as the rest of that fateful day came back to him in a blur of images, sounds, and emotions.  
  
Reb had gone down to repair thruster 2 which had gone offline for the second time that week. Yuna was outside in the shuttle working on the hull ruptures. Both were too rapted up in their tasks, and thoughts to notice anything.   
  
Reb stopped with his lazer drill suddenly, and looked up.  
  
"Yuna!" Reb whispered urgently. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He needed to get Yuna back inside the Deepwater.  
  
As Reb was running toward the nearst comm port, a violent force shook the Deepwater to the core, and threw Reb to the floor.  
  
At that same moment, before another breath could be drawn, before another word could be spoken, Yuna's shuttle was swept up in the energy wave that hit the deepwater, and thrown into an asteroid. Yuna's shuttle exploded on impact, and Reb's world turned black.  
  
That had been 2 weeks ago. Reb had scarcely left his room, and the rest of the Deepwater's crew weren't much better.  
  
*It's time* Reb thought with conviction.  
  
"Yuna, why did you have to leave me?" Reb asked angrily. "I love you, why did you have to leave me. I need you, more than you ever knew." Reb flopped back down on his bed with a shaky sigh, completely spent, both emotionally and phsically.  
  
After Reb finished with his tears he steeled himself for what he had to do to next.  
  
"Yuna, you're gone now, and I have got to accept that. I know you're not comming back, I can't stand it, but I know it. The only way we're ever going to get back to Earth is if we learn to live without you." Reb flinched at the thought of what that ment. "Yuna, I have to say goodbye now, they need me. But, I'll never forget you. Always mine, my Yuna.  
  
  
--the end--  



End file.
